Тело
Тело - физический сосуд живого существа. Оно придавало телесную форму разных размеров, составов, наружности, особенностей в зависимости от вида. was the physical vessel of living things. It gave the individual a corporeal form, ranging in size, structure, appearance, and ability between individuals and species of creatures. Mechanics Механика Тело выступает сосудом для души, придавая осязаемую форму путем прикрепления души к телу. The body acted as a physical vessel for the soul, giving the individual corporal form by anchoring the soul to the body. As a result, the body was limited by its defined shape and the laws governing the physical plane it existed in.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Bodies ranged from inanimate objects to biological structures, the exact shapes ranging between species of creature. The body also allowed the soul inhabiting it to manipulate magic and, in most cases, interact with the surrounding physical environment.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 The body could be harmed or permanently damaged, though biological bodies had the ability to naturally regenerate and repair non-serious injuries over time.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Should a biological body suffer mortal injury, it would eventually shut down and experience death.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 After death, the body would decay into its base components. However, the deceased body could be reanimated with magic, though resurrecting the body and soul was impossible. Similarly, the biological vessel could not maintain its form without a soul for an extended period of time. Despite this, the still functioning body would remain active, acting solely on instinct in the absence of a mind or soul until it fell apart.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita A biological body was structured with bones, flesh, and internal organs. The brain acted as the physical extension to the mind and its functions and stored memories even after death.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Human bodies required sustenance and sleep to keep them functioning.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Many being's bodies were also segregated between two sexes, male and female, and were capable of sexual production; during reproduction, the biological body could develop deformities or disabilities.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 As a result of reproduction, the body could pass on genetic traits to the offspring.Gloom of Held Said body could be synthesized through magical reincarnation rituals as well.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Biological bodies grew and developed over time, though immortal beings' souls halted the aging process while residing in the body. While said body's age would be in a stasis, it still maintained all other developmental functions and physical needs. After a certain age, human bodies would begin to degrade during aging and eventually shut down, causing death.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 If a living human body was forcibly maintaining a soul past the vessel's natural age limit via possession by an immortal, the body would begin to rapidly age once freed from the possession, regardless of any new immortal soul anchoring to the body afterward.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Epilogue As a vessel, the body was capable of hosting mulitiple souls and their magical power. Its ability to maintain souls with large amounts of magical power varied between bodies.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 As a result, a biological body could be overburdened with carrying too much magical power, causing the connection between the body and soul to decay over time in proportion to the burden. As the connection degraded, the living individual using the body would lose strength with manipulating magic and eventually lose function of the body parts until completely breaking down.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 However, the still living body could be reconnected with a different soul, restoring all bodily functions though not the physical limit.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The body, particularly its relation with the mind and soul, is a frequently debated topic in philosophy and religion. Appearances References es:Cuerpo vi:Cơ thể